New Sister
by Grinning Cheshire
Summary: A pale-skinned empath, and an alien whose species thrives on emotion. The two meet in an almost impossible situation, and things only get worse from there. They not only have to survive their enemies, but also will have to learn to survive each other. Might add couples later
1. Chapter 1

**Teen Titans Fan Fiction:**

**Title: **New Sister.

**Genre: **Friendship/Adventure.

**Rating: **T

**Characters: **Starfire/Raven.

**Summary: **A pale-skinned empath, and an alien whose species thrives on emotion. The two meet in an almost impossible situation, and things only get worse from there. They not only have to survive their enemies, but also will have to learn to survive each other. Basically, they're doomed.

**Author's Note: **I've wanted to do a story about these two for awhile, so here it is. The first few chapters are a rewrite of the episode "Go!" but I'll try to get through it as quickly as possible, and get to my own storyline. I tried to be a bit more light-hearted with this story, since I couldn't find a way to make my other style of writing work with this. Sorry if it's bad, I just write what I like.

**Edit: **Yes, this chapter is short.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans, and I only claim ownership of this story, and nothing else.

**Please Remember To Review.**

**Chapter 1: Alien In Hiding.**

Things were always pretty normal in Jump City, adults went to work, children went to school, and when they were finished, they came home to their family and friends. It was a routine that repeated every day.

Sure, sometimes accidents happened that would disrupt this routine for a few people, someone would die, and their family would grieve, but it never affected the city has a whole.

Crime was surprisingly low in the city, much different from Gotham or Metropolis. In those cities, heroes would have to patrol the streets day and night to keep it safe. In Jump, there were only small time criminals, which were easily handled by the police. At least, that's what the public believed.

All in all, the citizens of Jump City walked around with a sense of protection, and self-absorption, and greed, and resistance to change. And it sickened her.

Sometimes, it just didn't pay to be an empath.

Now, it was slightly ironic, that the people who were so caught up in their love of 'normality' were now in a panic, simply because that sense was gone.

When that strange green meteor fell from the sky, the people became curious. When a loud explosion rang out, people became worried. When the giant spaceship appeared out of nowhere, hovering over the city, people became scared. When a giant machine fell from the ship, and displayed a large hologram of a lizard-like humanoid, telling them that it was searching for an escaped prisoner, and if it couldn't find that prisoner, it was going to kill them all…

People panicked.

And that's where the cloaked empath found herself, standing in a dark alley, watching as people ran to their homes, tried to leave the city, hid anywhere they could, and basically lost all sense of reason. Combine that with the new force of lizard-like aliens that were blowing up, ripping up, and searching everything in sight, and you had one big mess.

And in-between the fear emanating off the humans, and the anger and hostility emanating off the aliens, the empath could swear she was going to go insane. Her mental shields could only block out so much after all.

She sighed, and started to walk down the alley, contemplating finding some dark, quite corner to mediate in, when she sensed it. There was an incredibly strong outpouring of emotions close by; focusing on it, she could feel fear, nervousness, anger, hatred, excitement, and curiosity. And beneath it all was what felt like extreme happiness. The empath had never sensed emotions outputting that strongly, in that many varieties. In fact it was rather overpowering, meaning there was no way she could possibly ignore it. The cloaked girl had never sensed this caliber of emotions from a human, and there was no way the aliens were even capable of feeling all of those at once.

And so, the empath was left with one explanation, and several courses of action. And if the headache she had already begun to develop was a sign, no matter what she did it would not end well.

* * *

If any of his men mentioned how obvious the alien's location was, Resgant swore he was going to blast their heads off personally.

Here they were, searching throughout this pathetic human city, trying their best to find the prisoner in the short amount of time Lord Trogaar had allowed them, and where did they finally locate their target?

In some small building that had a gaping hole in the side of it!

The orange-skinned Tamaranean had been attempting to eat some strange, colorful Earth food, when the small battalion arrived.

"Seize her!"

After giving his order, Resgant charged forward, preparing his energy staff to strike the alien. As he swung, the girl whirled, revealing two glowing orbs of green energy in her hands. The larger alien's eyes widened, as his vision became nothing but green light, and then darkness.

The rest of the Gordanian soldiers froze as their leader crumpled to the ground, giving their target a chance to attack. The two lizards that had entered the building behind Resgant were struck down by energy blasts, and the units outside soon found themselves under fire.

The alien's blasts scattered the squadron, but they were quick to reform, and begin their own barrage; the blue bolts from their energy staffs quickly reducing the small building to nothing but a pile of rubble.

Dust and smoke filled the air as the Gordanian soldiers approached the ruins of the shop. The battalion was silent, listening for signs of life. Their orders were to try to obtain the Tamaranean girl alive, and Lord Trogaar would not be happy if all they had to deliver was a bloody corpse.

Their fears were proved invalid however, as a sudden explosion of green energy sent both rubble and aliens flying. The others quickly readied their energy staffs, aiming at the pair of glowing green eyes that stared at them through the smoke.

The alien girl glared at them, but knew that she couldn't do anything. The Gordanians had her outnumbered, and overpowered. It had taken a lot of energy to both survive and blast her way out of the rubble, and with the restrainer clamps on her arms, there was no way she would be able to fight them all off.

A quick glance over her shoulder revealed another group had landed behind her, and also stood, ready to fire on her.

It was obvious, she was beaten; there was no way she could win.

But she wasn't going to surrender, no matter what!

Her hands ignited in what energy she could muster, and she growled a curse in Tamaranean at her opponents.

The Gordanians all laughed. Being a warrior race, there was nothing they delighted in more than mercilessly killing an opponent. And here was a powerful enemy, just asking to be disintegrated. Eagerly, the large force of lizards prepared to unleash a second barrage on their foe.

They never got the chance.

Suddenly; a strange, dark light covered the girl, who yelped in surprise as the new energy enveloped her. The alien warriors all backed up, as what appeared to be a solid shadow spread out widely in all directions, taking on the shape of a giant, black bird, before closing in itself, vanishing completely.

As quickly as it had appeared, it had gone, taking their prisoner with it.

* * *

Koriand'r wasn't sure what had just happened. One second, she had been preparing to make her final stand, the next she was… Somewhere completely different.

It appeared to be a large, dark room, without any windows or light fixtures. The only light was what came from a crack in-between two double-decker doors on the other side of the room. Thanks to her enhanced vision, the alien girl could easily make out numerous crates scattered throughout the building, as well as giant metal boxes with strange symbols on the sides. It was obviously a storage building of some kind, but that still didn't explain how she got there.

A noise, a simple footstep, but it was enough to alert the girl's advanced hearing. Koriand'r whirled, igniting her starbolts to blast whatever was planning on attacking her. She stopped, however, when she noticed what had made the noise.

Standing only a few feet away from the Tamaranean, illuminated by the green energy, was a figure in a dark blue cloak. Obviously female, the new girl was wearing a black leotard, with the cloak draping down her sides, and a hood covering her face. Even when covered in the green light, it was obvious that the girl's skin was very pale, grey even. Her hand had shielded her eyes from the sudden light, and when she lowered it, Koriand'r found herself staring into two calm, purple eyes.

The hooded girl examined her for a minute, and then turned her gaze back to the alien's own completely green eyes, with a darker green colored iris. As the two stared, Koriand'r started feeling… calmer. For some reason, she felt like this stranger wouldn't hurt her. Slowly, she lowered her arms, and the two balls of energy dissipated. A slight smile became visible just below the shadow of the hood, and the grey skinned girl took a single step forward, and lifted up one of her hands. Black sleeves went from just below her palm all the way down her arms, and over the top of her hand. Rather than feeling threatened, Koriand'r simply stared at the cloaked girl's outstretched hand, expecting something to happen. Suddenly, a black light covered the girl's left hand, and Koriand'r suddenly felt the weight on her arms increase. She glanced down to see the same mysterious light surrounding the restrainer clamps that bound her arms together. Before she could even react however, the clamps split open, and fell to the floor.

The empath watched the alien, as she lifted up her arms to her face, and stared at them, before moving each arm around in a small circle. Finally, she seemed satisfied that her arms were indeed free, and turned her eyes back on the cloaked girl.

Raven could feel the confusion radiating off the girl, and honestly she couldn't blame her, considering everything that had just happened. She also felt her begin to worry, as Raven took another step towards her, noting in the back of her mind that she had no idea what she was doing, but if there was one thing the sorceress was good at, it was winging situations.

The alien took a small step away from the approaching girl, and Raven noticed the spark of green light starting to glow from her eyes. Quickly, she held up her hands in what she hoped was a calming gesture. If she wanted to communicate with this orange-skinned refuge, she was going to have to get closer.

Neither of them moved. Raven was trying to feel out the alien's intentions, as said girl seemed to be thinking about something. Suddenly, a large amount of nervousness started emanating from the extra-terrestrial, startling Raven. As before, this alien's emotions were far more prominent than in almost any being Raven had sensed before. But what happened next shocked the empath.

In a sudden movement, the alien girl jumped forward, grabbed the sorceress, and crushed Raven's lips against her own. Not having any time to react, Raven didn't even have a chance to resist, before they separated. The kiss had only lasted a second, but that was long enough for multiple crates to brake loudly, and their contents to go flying everywhere as the empath's power lashed out against everything around her.

The alien girl stepped backwards, her orange cheeks turning a flaming red. Raven was stunned for a second but quickly recovered, and was about to… Yell or something, she wasn't sure what. Thankfully, the alien spoke first.

"I am… sorry for that. My people… learn languages…through the touching of lips." She explained. Her voice was somewhat high, but very unsure. Each word came slowly, as she attempted to say the sentence correctly.

"Oh."

Raven really wasn't sure how to answer. Being naturally shy, she was uncomfortable talking to people, much less aliens that let out such strong emotions it was enough to give her a headache.

"Please… Let us start over…" The girl said, cautiously extending a hand to Raven.

"I… thank you for rescuing me… And for releasing me."

Raven ignored the girl's hand, she wasn't trying to be rude, she just wanted to avoid physical contact as much as possible. The kiss had already pushed her way out of her comfort zone. She simply shook her head at the alien.

"I know you're not a criminal, but those lizard things obviously want you for something. Why are they so determined to find you, if they are just going to take the first chance to kill you they can get?"

The alien was obviously surprised by Raven's directness, as well as by her monotone and emotionless voice. For some reason, Raven felt concern emanating of the girl, but it was quickly replaced by sadness as she heard the question.

Koriand'r bowed her head, ashamed to admit the truth to this stranger. But, the pale skinned being had saved her life, she at least needed to know who she had saved.

"I am their… prize. I am to be sold… to the Citadel, or at least… My body is."

The Tamaranean was surprised to see the cloaked girl's fists clinch in anger at her statement, and something cracked behind her. The girl swallowed, and her purple eyes closed, creating a frightening emptiness in the black space under the hood.

"Well, they won't. I'm not going to let them." The monotonousness voice growled, and Koriand'r felt a strange energy in the air around her. But rather than dwell on it, she asked to foremost question in her mind.

"Why… would you help me?" She carefully said. this language was difficult to speak, being very different from her native Tamaranean. Not only that, but her mind felt jumbled, and there were a lot of words that felt like they didn't belong. She was attempting to stay away from those.

"I may be heartless, but I have morals." The girl stated, and Koriand'r began to worry that she had offended her new companion, though she wasn't sure how she had done so.

"I'm… sorry. I didn't mean to be…ungrateful. But you must not help me!" She corrected herself, hoping to ease any feeling she may have hurt. The other girl's covered head tilted, and Koriand'r quickly continued.

"If you assist me, Trogaar will destroy this city. I'm… glad you would… assist me. But…"

"No buts." The girl suddenly interrupted, her eyes glaring at the Tamaranean. "Like I said, I'm heartless. I do not care what happens to the city. But I have morals, and I will abide by them. These monsters will not have you."

Koriand'r stared at her for a second, before smiling.

"You… really will help me?"

A nod, but that was all the answer she needed.

"I believe the correct words are _Vă mulţumim._" The Tamaranean girl said.

Under her hood, Raven cocked an eyebrow, and shook her head.

"Guess English isn't the only language you gained from me…" Raven muttered, causing the alien to blush.

"Oh, that would explain the trouble I'm having with your language, you have more than one."

The choice of words was strange, but the empath understood what she meant. She waved her hand slightly, indicating it wasn't a problem.

"As I meant to say, I thank you…" Koriand'r trailed off, not sure what to say.

"Raven." The sorceress finished for her, the alien smiled, and nodded.

"Raven, and my name, in this language, would be Star…Fire. Yes, I am Starfire, and I thank you for helping me."

"I haven't helped you yet, but I do have a plan, and if it works, you will be rid of those overgrown lizards." Raven said, nodding her head slightly, confirming something to herself.

And this, Starfire's smile widened, but also took on the slightest hint of devilish.

"Wonderful!"

* * *

**Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Sister: **Chapter 2.

**Thanks To,**

**Merophe: **I'm glad you think so; I'll try not to disappoint you.

**Please, after you finish reading, leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans; I only claim ownership of this story.

**Edit: **Again, short chapter. But until I know there are people wanting me to continue this, they will continue to be short chapters. So yeah, review. Sorry if this is a bad chapter, I stink at fight scenes.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Might Of Trogaar.**

Panic, a feeling that had already consumed Jump City, caused by an invasion of strange, lizard-like aliens. This feeling was only amplified when the sounds of a battle broke out, causing the civilians to become more frightened than they already were. The authorities had already attempted to call for support, but all transmissions were being blocked somehow. And so, the city was on its own, and they had been threatened with complete destruction once already.

The panic, however, changed to confusion, when the sounds of battle suddenly died down only a minute after they began, and the aliens all took off into the air, flying back towards the huge ship that hovered just beyond the city. For a few minutes, the people of Jump City hoped that the invaders had found their prisoner, and were leaving.

These hopes were dashed, when the holographic image of one of the aliens reappeared.

"Fools! You Earth scum were warned! Now, you shall be destroyed!"

As the image faded, everyone in the city stood, frozen, their tiny brains processing the information.

And when they finally realized what this meant, sheer terror set in.

Raven sighed and quickly raised her mental shields. These people were so idiotic it was painful. The alien next to her wasn't helping matters either.

"I knew this would happen! You should never have assisted me!" Starfire said, giving the empath a look that was somewhere between anger and fear. Raven returned it with an even deeper glare than usual, silencing the Tamaranean before she could say anything else.

"I've already told you, I have a plan."

"But what if…" Starfire began again, only to be cut off by the hooded girl raising her hand up.

"Starfire… Just… Calm… Down." Raven half-growled, this girl's emotions were wrecking havoc on her control. Though the alien may have looked fierce and brutal in the grey battle armor she wore, she had only been that way because she was scared. Raven could only assume that her species reacted differently to fear than humans did.

While humans ran or hid, Starfire broke things. Makes sense.

Shaking the thoughts out of her head, the empath stepped out the alley the two had been waiting in, and motioned for her alien companion to follow. Glancing up at the ship, Raven noticed that the ship's main cannon had lowered, and was now aimed directly at the city. The very center of the weapon had already begun to glow.

"Great…" Raven muttered; if they were going to do anything, they would have to do it quickly.

She turned to Starfire, and sighed, calming herself.

"Ok, brace yourself, this is going to feel…strange."

Before the orange-skinned girl had a chance to ask what she meant, Raven muttered something under her breath, and the two were suddenly consumed by a solid shadow, which expanded into a sphere around them, before vanishing into the ground.

* * *

"Lord Trogaar, the particle cannon is charged."

The large chair in the center of the command room rotated around to face out the large windows of the Gordanian, revealing the largest of the lizard-like aliens, Trogaar. A smirk grew across his hideous face, as he stared at the human city in-front of him.

"Then commence the firing sequence."

The alien soldiers on the row of computers in the front of the sip began rapidly entering commands. A low hum filled the air, as on the main gun, five energy rings began to glow. The hum grew louder, and on the largest computer, a countdown started.

"The Earth-scum shall perish! No one defies the great Lord Trogaar!" The commander boasted; his smirk changing into an evil grin as the countdown reached the halfway mark.

"We'll see about that."

A green blast of energy flashed past Trogaar's head, striking the center computer. The device exploded in a shower of sparks, knocking back the lizard who sat in front of it. Trogaar whirled around, to see the Tamaranean standing at the entrance of the command room, hands glowing in green energy. Besides her was a figure in a dark cloak.

"Nice shot." Raven whispered. Starfire's blast had disabled the firing sequence, as the timer had faded from the screens.

"Thank you, but in truth, I was aiming for Trogaar." Starfire muttered, a small blush crossing her face.

Before Raven could respond however, the alien leader roared, signaling his men to attack. In a few seconds, every Gordanian in the command room was charging them.

Starfire met the attack, flying forward and driving her fist into the first lizard she reached, sending the warrior crashing against the wall. She was much stronger than any single Gordanian, and it was fairly easy to crash through the mob, until she had reached Trogaar himself. As she neared the alien commander, a smirk grew on his face, and the claws on his hands extended.

The Tamaranean realized her mistake, but a little too late, as Trogaar had already struck. Starfire cried out in pain as her back slammed into the wall, creating a large hole in the surface. The front of the girl's armor had been sliced, and some of the metal plates began crumbling off.

Starfire fell to the floor, but quickly pushed herself up, and charged Trogaar again. This time, the red-haired girl was faster, and she delivered a powerful punch to the Gordanian's chest, sending him stumbling backwards. Seeing she had gained an advantage, Starfire didn't let up, driving an uppercut into Trogaar's jaw. Unfortunately, it had no affect on the large creature, as Trogaar simply took a step back, before steadying himself, and glaring at the Tamaranean. The girl's green eyes widened in fear, as the Gordanian commander lunged at her.

* * *

As Starfire charged after Trogaar, Raven found herself having to deal with the brunt of the Gordanian guards.

"Wonderful…" She muttered, her eyes glowing a soulless white as the aliens moved towards her.

The empath's powers were strong, something several of the Gordanians learned as they were incased in dark energy, and sent flying into the walls. However, Raven was unable to hold them all back, and an energy staff suddenly struck her. As the sorceress picked herself up off the floor, she was greeted by the glowing end of the staff two inches from her face.

And then, she heard Starfire scream.

* * *

Starfire struggled against the hold Trogaar had on her, but even being a Tamaranean, she didn't have the strength to overpower the Gordanian leader, who simply laughed at her efforts. Growing angry, the girl's green eyes suddenly began to glow.

Trogaar couldn't react in time.

A green blast of energy struck the alien's face, causing him to lose his grip on Starfire, as he stumbled backwards, his hands over his eyes. Starfire hit the ground, hard, knocking the wind out the red-haired girl. As she pushed herself up, she heard a growl, and glanced over, gasping at what she saw.

Trogaar had moved his hands away, revealing only one eye, with a bleeding hole where his right eye had been. The Gordanian growled again, his face one of pure fury.

"Insolent whelp! I will destroy you!" Trogaar roared, charging at Starfire. The Tamaranean's eyes grew wide as the monster's huge form drew close. His fist closed, and it shot forward.

Starfire didn't even have time to move, so, she screamed, just as pain shot through her.

Her body slammed into the far wall, and she crumpled to the floor. For a second, all her body was numb.

Trogaar smirked down at the struggling girl as she attempted to push herself up. He raised one of his hands up, and the claws extended.

Starfire stared, her eyes following the beast's hand as it came down.

But before it struck, the command room was suddenly covered in darkness, and the next instant, everything exploded.

* * *

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Raven always knew her powers were unpredictable, but this was far beyond that. Starfire's scream had caused her to lash out at the Gordanians near them, the dark energy blasting them away. A shield had suddenly formed around her, and she quickly pushed herself to her feet.

Raven could feel Starfire's fear and pain, and quickly looked through the barrier, trying to find her. The alien soldiers around her were trying to break the barrier, but even they weren't strong enough for that.

And then, she saw Trogaar.

Now, a wall of fire swirled around the barrier, as the explosion consumed the whole area. Raven had been knocked back down, as the ship violently shook. As the flames faded, her shield dispersed, and she got a good view of what she had just done.

The command room was scorched; everything past the seven-foot mark had been destroyed, revealing the star-filled sky. The bodies of Gordanian soldiers lay strewn across the floor, most of them badly burnt.

Raven's eyes then fell on an orange-skinned body, lying about ten feet away from the empath.

Raven took as step towards her.

And then, the world started to fall.

Raven toppled onto her hands and knees as the ship began to plummet. Instantly, she understood. Her powers must have detonated the ship's power source, causing the explosion, and knocking the craft out of the sky.

Despite the increasing pressure on her body, Raven managed to push herself up, and take another step towards Starfire.

And another.

And another.

The sorceress was almost to her, when a sudden, hulking form rose up in-front of her.

Trogaar.

The alien's face was badly burnt; his one remaining eye seemed to only have the slightest bit of focus. Burns and cuts adorned the lizard's body, and blood streamed down him.

Despite it all, however, Trogaar was still alive.

The monster drew back his hand to strike Raven, who could barely move, much less dodge.

A smirk spread across his burned, twisted face.

Then, a blast of energy cut through his chest.

Starfire, barely pushing herself up, her right hand glowing green, smiled at Raven, before all her strength gave out, and she went limp.

Trogaar stood for a second, trying to resist it all, before he succumbed, and collapsed to the ground.

The moment Trogaar's body touched the floor, was the same moment the ship crashed into the water.

Giant waves rose up on all sides, washing over the destroyed walls, and flooding the command room.

Within seconds, the remnants of the Gordanian ship sank beneath the waves.

* * *

Just off of Jump City, was a small island, with a large, now useless, alien transmitter tower. And flying around that tower was a single, black bird. The bird flew down to the surface of the island, and froze in midair, its form slowly expanding, until it took on a humanoid shape.

Her shadow-self faded from around her, as Raven laid the red-haired girl she was carrying down on the ground.

"You owe me for this…" She muttered, kneeling down beside Starfire. The Tamaranean's eyes fluttered open, and she smiled weakly.

"We… Are safe now, correct?" Starfire quietly asked, Raven simply nodded.

"Yes, Starfire, we're safe now."

Raven had to resist the urge to smile back on the girl, but she had to concentrate right.

"Hold still." She commanded, Starfire froze, even though she had barely been moving anyway.

A blue light surrounded Raven's hands, and she held them just slightly over the girl's body. The burns on Starfire suddenly faded, and she felt the pain that had spread all through her body dissolve, as she felt her bones and tissue healing.

It was a very odd sensation, to say the least.

After about ten minutes, Raven removed her hands, and started breathing hard. Starfire meanwhile, seemed amazed, as she carefully got up, examining herself. She then turned her gaze to Raven, and quickly hurried over, just as the empath, who had been attempting to stand, lost her footing.

"Friend Raven, are you alright?" the alien girl asked, catching the empath.

Raven simply nodded, continuing to breathe hard, as Starfire balanced her. Finally, she felt her strength returning, and she turned to Starfire, with a surprised look on her face.

"Friend?" Raven asked, questioning the previous name.

Starfire blushed slightly, and looked away.

"Yes… We are friends now, correct?"

"What do you mean?" Raven could feel the hurt and disappointment radiating off of Starfire even as she asked.

"Oh… You… Saved my life, more than once. We have battled together against a common foe; I even prevented Trogaar from attacking you. On my planet, these would result in friendship."

The Tamaranean's head bowed, and she sighed.

"I guess… here… things are different."

Raven couldn't decide whether to succumb to Starfire's guilt trip, or tell her the truth. While it would have spared her mind some immediate headaches if she had just agreed to be Starfire's 'friend', Raven had never been good at keeping a long term lie.

"Starfire, it's nothing against you, or anything that has to do with this planet." Raven began, turning her head to the sky, which was beginning to show the very traces of dawn.

"It's just… If you knew who I am, what I am, you wouldn't even want to be near me." Raven confessed, not turning to look at the other girl.

"Raven… If I did not want you as a friend, I wouldn't have called you so." Starfire spoke suddenly, startling Raven.

"What?" The empath asked, blinking.

"I do not care what you consider yourself, or what secrets you may hide, or what race you may be. You have proven yourself a valuable alley. And if you wish to be my friend, it would be my honor."

As Starfire finished her little speech, Raven finally turned, and stared at her, a look of disbelieve in her eyes.

"Really?" She questioned, in a voice much quieter and uncertain that her usual monotone.

"Of course."

Raven nodded, slowly, and then smiled.

"I… think I'd like that."

"Oh, glorious!" Starfire yelled, quickly grabbing Raven in a huge hug. The empath struggled, before wincing in pain.

"Ow…Starfire… I'm still sore…" She choked out. The girl quickly let go, and blushed.

"Oh… I'm sorry, I had forgotten." Starfire murmured, rubbing the back of her head.

"It's…not a problem." Raven said, enjoying being able to breathe again.

Just then, the sun peaked over the horizon, and both girls turned to watch. For Starfire, it was her first morning on Earth. For Raven, it was her first morning that she wasn't alone.

With the Gordanians gone, the idiotic humans who lived in Jump City could go right back into their usual routine. With the Gordanians gone, Starfire was free, no longer doomed to be sold to some space-fearing race.

Raven wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but right now, she was just a little too tired to care.

"Friend Raven," Starfire suddenly began, another blush appearing on her face. "May I ask you a favor?"

Raven simply smiled, and nodded.

"Sure Starfire, what is it?"

The blush on the alien girl's cheeks grew, but she remained in eye-contact with Raven.

"I… wish that you would remove your hood. I would like to see what you truly look like."

Raven stood quiet for a minute, before slowly reaching up, and pulling back the hood from around her head.

The light from the sun shone on the girl's short, purple hair, which was just a duller shade of the color of her eyes. Her face was young, and the same pale/grey color as the rest of her body. Her most outstanding feature, however, was the red gemstone in the middle of her forehead.

Starfire stared at her for a minute, before smiling, and nodding.

"Thank you." Starfire said, earning a tiny smile back Raven, as they both turned back to watch the sun rise, on a new day in Jump City.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	3. Life Begins

**New Sister: **Chapter 3.

**Philip Clark: **Really? I thought this would be a fairly common idea. And yes, I am planning on having them affect each other, though it will either be really subtitle, or incredibly obvious, as there really isn't an in-between for me. As for surprises, I have a few. Hope you keep reading and enjoying.

**Chinaluv: **Thx, I'm interested in seeing where I take this as well, because right now, I have no idea what I'm going to write.

**Anonymous: **Thank you, I really appreciate your review.

**Author's Note:** Alright, I finished up 'GO!' last chapter, and I'm going to try to avoid using any episodes for awhile, but some chapters will be based on them. But again, I'm not sure how things will turn out; we will just have to see.

**Please Remember To Review:** For every three reviews, I'll add another segment to the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans. (And this totally wasn't an excuse to up my word count.)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Life Begins.**

"Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos…"

The pale empath lat out a small sigh, as she felt the world around her fade away, completely removing the constant pressure on her mind, a lot had happened in the past few hours, and she was relieved to finally be meditating.

"Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos…"

No emotions besides her own, allowing her to lower her mental shields, and focus on bringing her mind to order. Her nerves became calm, her body relaxed, her energy slowly began to regain.

"Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos…"

All the built up tension, anger, hate, nervousness, fear, excitement, sadness, and confusion, it all faded, balancing her emotions. This was one of the few times she could truly relax.

Unfortunately, a certain alien did not realize this.

"Friend Raven, what are you doing?"

The secluded world of Raven's mind seemed to crumble away, as the empath floated back down to the ground. She was suddenly very aware of all the emotions around her, especially the overpowering ones that her orange-skinned, extra-terrestrial companion was constantly outputting.

With a sigh, this time of annoyance, Raven raised her mental shields, and opened her eyes.

"I was meditating, Starfire." She explained, keeping any annoyance from surfacing. The sorceress had just managed to soothe her emotions, and didn't want to rile them up again.

"Meditating? And for what reason do you do this… meditating?" Starfire asked, tilting her head slightly.

"So I can calm down and relax." Raven explained. This wasn't the complete reason, but it was the only part she knew the Tamaranean would be able to easily understand.

"Oh." Starfire's green eyes still burned with curiosity, but she didn't ask anything else. Raven closed her eyes, levitated a few inches into the air, and began chanting her mantra once again, keeping her legs crossed.

"Azarath…" Again, the outside world faded, leaving Raven in her own existence, where the only thing to focus on was herself.

"Metrion…" Her previous calm returned, and every part of her body relaxed.

"Zinthos…" Finally, she was at peace…

Peace which was rudely interrupted.

"Raven… What are these words you are saying?"

A growl rumbled in the empath's throat, but she held it back. Raven waited till she came to rest on the floor once again before opening her eyes.

"It is my mantra, it helps me focus, and channel my powers." The dark girl explained, a hint of a glare forming under her hood.

"Oh…" Starfire replied once again. Raven closed her eyes, and started chanting.

"Azarath…" For the third time, the empath entered her mindscape, relieve washing over her as all the outside emotions were dispersed and…

"Friend Raven…" Starfire suddenly interrupted. It was a good thing Raven had started levitating yet, as her eyes instantly snapped open, and she turned on the alien.

"What?" Raven practically yelled, her glare furiously threatening the young girl. Starfire, her complexion paling, let out a squeak, and stumbled backwards into the crate she had previously been sitting on.

As the orange alien tumbled over the crate, sending her sprawling onto the floor, Raven recomposed herself. Breathing deeply, the cloaked girl pushed herself up, and walked calmly over to Starfire, who now lay on her back.

"I'm sorry Starfire, what did you need?" Raven asked, in monotone, her face not displaying any emotion. In truth, the empath had scared herself. She had become angry just then, and she couldn't afford for that to happen.

The other girl pushed herself up, giving Raven a smile.

"My apologies; I simply wished to ask if we are in the possession of any nourishing food objects. My stomachs are becoming very unsatisfied."

Raven had to think about this one for a second, before nodding her understanding.

"You're hungry?" She asked, sighing as Starfire shook her head 'yes'.

"So, do we possess any food objects?" The Tamaranean girl questioned, looking hopeful.

In answer, Raven motioned with her arms at the room around them

"What do you think?"

The two, after Starfire felt up to it, had returned to the mainland, and, seeing as neither had a home, Raven had teleported them back to the warehouse they had met in.

With the light of day shining through the cracks in the doors and roof, it was a lot easier to make out the look of the warehouse. It was small, with barely enough room for the girls to walk around in, most of the space taken up by four large, metal storage crates. Several piles of wooden crates had been stacked against the metal ones, but most of those had already been overturned and smashed by Raven's power outburst the previous night. The remaining crates had been pushed out of the way to give the occupants of the building more space, except for the one Starfire had been using for a seat.

All in all, not exactly the most comfortable living arrangement.

But currently, the biggest problem with it was the lack of edible objects.

As Raven thought about it, she realized that her own body was in need of… 'nourishment', as Starfire put it. The empath's heritage allowed her to go much longer without food or water than a human, but it had been almost a week since she had eaten, and with the recent battle she had just been through, she too found herself craving a meal.

Sighing once more, the sorceress started thinking.

"Well, I guess we better find something to eat, as much fun as starving sounds." Raven muttered, a tiny smirk forming on one side of her mouth. Walking over to Starfire, she put her arm on the other girl's shoulder.

"We are not going to do the weird-feeling transporting are we?" The alien asked, shuddering. Raven's teleportation was accomplished by dark energy, which, as a given, was very, very cold.

"I'm afraid so. Now, let's go see if there's actually anything decent to eat in this screwed-up city."

Starfire cocked her head, and gave Raven a questioning glance.

"If you dislike this city so greatly, why do you remain here?"

Raven shrugged, not wanting to explain it to the alien. The girl always harbored a dislike for humans, they were just so caught up in their own little worlds, only doing things to benefit themselves, not caring who they hurt getting what they wanted. While they may have had highly advanced technology, huge cities, and untold riches, humans were nothing more than Neanderthals when it came to their treatment of each other. Sure, that wasn't what the public image was, the leaders of this world wanted to present of figurehead of everyone living peacefully. But she was an empath, she knew better.

Really, the only reason she stayed in Jump, was she didn't know enough about Earth to go anywhere else.

"Now, brace yourself." Raven warned, as the solid shadow of her soul-self surrounded the two, before vanishing into the floor.

* * *

It was dark in the hallway, as the building lacked unnatural forms of lighting; it relied on the light from the suns that shown in through the windows that lined both windows.

Only now, night had come, leaving the lone being that traversed the hall to choose its steps carefully.

"Why do I have to do this? I'm not the one who messed everything up." The creature muttered, stumbling over a random invisible object.

"If Trogaar couldn't hold a single prisoner, how did he reach such a high rank in the first place?"

The messenger's ramblings were cut off when he reached the door at the end of the hall. Placing a large hand on a panel, the creature waited, while he was identified.

"Captain Strolong: Confirmed. Access: Granted." Rang a computerized voice, as the metal door slid open, revealing another passage that was only slightly lighter.

'Why do they forbid lights, but not computers? It makes no sense.'

After several more minutes of silent thoughts as he walked, Strolong reached another door. This time, the door opened as he stepped in front of it. The alien was suddenly blinded as light scorched his eyes.

"Ah, Captain, what do you have to report?"

Rubbing his eyes, Strolong quickly bowed to his knees. Running a green tongue over grey lips, he prepared for what he had to say.

They weren't going to like this.

The alien was large, his whole body being almost the size of a truck. Covered almost completely in gray battle armor, the humanoid was incredibly intimidating. Like the rest of his species, Strolong was also very intelligent. It was this combination that made his race one of the most feared and respected in the entire galaxy.

Still, he was sure no other being had ever been more frightened than he was at this moment.

"My lords, we have just received a transmission from the Gordanians."

They sensed something was wrong, this wasn't good.

"And…"

Stalling wouldn't help, just get it over with.

"The Tamaranean was escaped, and Trogaar is dead."

Silence, he was going to die.

"I assure you, my lords, I will do everything in my power to reclaim her…"

Suddenly, they cut him off.

"That is not necessary Strolong. We know you would be more than capable for this task, but we have more important matters at hand currently. The Tamaranean is the one who made this deal, she will back it up. Inform Komand'r that she will be expected to fulfill her end, or our support of her rebellion will be retracted."

They weren't going to kill him! Strolong's grey face seemed to brighten up, and he quickly stood to his feet.

"Yes, my lords. It will be done right away."

The door slid shut, as Strolong exited the command room. The holograms were silent. The figures were completely covered in strange silver armor, with two large, hollow eye holes. The only one different was the one who had spoken, its armor was golden.

"This development is unfortunate. But do not fear; all plans will be successful. Delays are annoying, but nothing more."

The others nodded, before their images vanished, leaving the room deserted.

Almost.

* * *

"That was most unpleasant." Starfire said, rubbing her arms as the shadow around them faded.

"It takes getting used to, unless you want to walk everywhere." Raven told her, glancing around. She had taken them to an alley before removing her soul-self. The only things to see them here were some bugs and rats.

"I am capable of flight, in-case you were not aware." Starfire pointed out, at which Raven shook her head.

"A person flying is too easy to spot, its better if we stay out of people's way."

Starfire nodded, understanding this logic.

"So, where are we to obtain the food?" She asked, following Raven as the empath left the alley.

"I… don't know." Raven admitted. The two didn't have any funds to purchase food, and Raven didn't know about any other ways to obtain it. She had already contemplated stealing food, but had disregarded that idea quickly. Stealing was a strong offense on Azarath, and the monks had drilled into her that she should comment no such crime, no matter the situation.

And so, the sorceress was left with a dilemma.

A hungry alien, no money, and no food.

And here she thought that headache was going away.

* * *

**Final Note: **I'm sorry that this is so short. But I have to think of the next chapter, and this was a good place to end it.

**Please Review.**


End file.
